Birthday Tradition
by paperspiral
Summary: SLASH. How Sabretooth and Wolverine celebrate Creed's birthday every year.


**All characters belong to Marvel.**

One eye opened slowly and then the other. Logan was staring at the dirt packed ground of an out building wondering how he had gotten there. His shoulders burned fiercely as he took stock of himself. Naked, bent over a frozen metal bar with ends planted into the ground, wrists stretched out in front of him and chained to a support column embedded into the wall of a barn. Perfect start to the evening.

He wiped his nose on his bicep as he peered around him, looking for his captors. The doors were open and he watched the night sky for a moment, so far away from town that he could see every star.

It was dead silent, his breath rising in the chill air, and then he felt more than heard a presence behind him. Logan's shoulders didn't permit him to turn around enough that he could see who was behind him, watching him, but his nose was all he needed.

A wet kiss ignited on his lower back, the cold making it tingle residually. A tongue traveled upwards and another deep kiss was planted in the middle of his back. Unable to help himself, his dick hardened and he began tugging on his restraints. Out of pride he wouldn't beg, because that's what his captor wanted, but he was already so very close to cumming, making him feel like a fourteen-year-old boy.

A warm, firm hand ran itself up the inside of his right thigh and gripped his erection, slowly stroking it up from the root and using the thumb to rub his tip. A groan escaped his throat as he began rocking his hips unabashedly with the motion of the anonymous hand.

The contact stopped and his tormentor's lower half walked into his line of sight. Unable to lift his head any higher from his position, all he saw were brown slacks that were unfastened at the front and bare clawed feet.

"This hardly seems fair." He bitched.

"You want me to take my pants off?" Victor purred dangerously as he ran a clawed finger down his prey's jawline and inserting it into Logan's mouth, where it was welcomed with a light suckle. He dragged his pants down low on his hips and freed his cock, giving it a long stroke before pressing the cut tip against the other's mouth.

Logan's light pink tongue flicked out, testing the delicate skin and tasting the salty wetness beading at the tip. Licking his lips for moisture, he opened his mouth and let Victor push inside before he began to move his head back and forth as much as the pain of his position would allow. The noises of the night were the only soundtrack as Creed's head lulled back with his eyes closed, getting lost in the sensation of Logan's hot, wet mouth and adventurous tongue until he heard a gag and felt the sputter against his crotch.

Withdrawing, he apologized for his over-zealousness sarcastically and crouched in front of Logan, lifting his chin up with one hand and nuzzling his face with his nose. They kissed softly while Victor unlatched the wrist cuffs of Logan's restraints, letting the runt drop his arms over his head and rest on his shoulders, their tongues never stopping their exploration of each other's mouth.

"You excited t'see me?" Logan's face turned a particular shade of scarlet Victor had missed seeing as he nodded, looking down at the ground, unable to make eye contact. Creed pulled out of the other's embrace, knocking the his arms off of him in the process while standing up. Logan looked surprised.

"Please." He gasped needily, slumping to his knees with only the metal bar for support now holding him up underneath his armpits. His wrists were still bound together in the leather cuffs but he was free from the wall that he had been attached to.

"Please what?" Came the growl, toying with him and sounding cold at the same time.

"Please," Logan couldn't find just one ending to that sentence, all of them sounding humiliating to his ears, until he settled on, "don't leave me like this." His erection was starting to soften from his seat on the cold ground.

"Wasn't gonna leave ya, runt. Just didn't think ya'd wanna fuck in the barn." Victor smiled maliciously. His hand flew out and grabbed the restraints, dragging Logan up on to the balls of his feet, and with the other hand finding his penis and stroking it roughly. "But if ya want to..."

It was Logan's turn to be rough and direct. He crushed his lips against Creed's, nearly drawing blood, and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders again. "No," He grunted hoarsely, "take me outside."

Ever obliging, Creed hoisted him up and wrapped the short feral's bare legs around his waist while they made their way into the night woods. He could feel Logan's erection returning as it rubbed against his abs with each step. The only clearing they were going to find provided itself and he lay his lover down in the grass, where he then ordered him to remain with his hands above his head.

Logan let out a guttural noise as Victor's maddening wet tongue began its work trailing down his stomach. Creed skirted the hard dick and began to give Logan's balls a lavish tongue bath. Spittle accumulated and made a slow, agonizing trek between the cleft of his ass and then down to the ground. Finally, with a great sigh, Logan felt that hot tongue begin to lick the underside of his cock from tip to root. His hands reached out to find Victor's cock to press against his lips, trying to return the favour. It was hard, red, and pulsating. The heat mingled within his mouth as Creed began rocking his hips while at the same time devouring the runt's dick hungrily.

"Victor, I'm going to cum!" Logan's cry scared some sleeping birds in the trees above them.

"Not before I do, ya don't." The blond withdrew.

"No, don't stop." They locked eyes.

Moving up to meet his face, Creed reached out and shoved his middle finger into Logan's mouth repeatedly, working up saliva. When he took it back, it was dripping. He retracted his claws as far as they would go, and spread the runt's legs apart, circling that finger around the puckered skin of his ass. Logan made a mewling sound, bracing himself and trying to relax at the same time. Gently the finger pushed in, then retreated, pushed in further, retreated, then a second finger entered and Logan started to rock as Victor pumped him in the ass, slowly, softly, preparing him for what was to come.

Kisses were littered over his body as their positions changed. Logan still on his back with his legs bent at the knees and spread open, head back, eyes shut, hands gripping the grass around him. Creed had crawled up back onto his knees, discarding his pants along the way, and now was seated between the runt's spread legs, still pumping rhythmically with his fingers, and adding a come-hither motion to stroke his prostate.

"You ready?" Victor spit and rubbed the saliva up and down his own cock and didn't wait for an answer. Logan bellowed at being entered but the pain from the tearing subsided quickly as the familiar sensation of the rhythmic movement returned and he was able to finally touch his lover. He ran his fingers through all of Creed's blond hair, pulling him in close to steal kisses in between hitched breathes, growing quicker with both of their needs growing. He tried to grip his own cock a few times but Victor quickly pinned his wrist down, growling that the runt would have to wait for release.

It didn't matter, between the thrusting in his ass and the friction of his penis being rubbed between both their abdomens from the rhythmic rocking, he was unable to hold back anymore. Logan exploded between them, splashing hot semen over both of them, making a sticky mess but unable to care as he shuddered with release, his vision cloudy from the intense orgasm. Victor stopped his thrusting and pulled out, making Logan snap out of the peace he was reveling in. He was pulled up by his hair on to all fours while a claw wiped through the cum he had dripping from his belly. The claw was shoved into his face and Creed started to growl.

"Look at the mess you made! You think I'm happy about this?" The blond didn't release his grip on Logan's hair, shaking his head back and forth while the runt cried out an apology. A sharp slap sounded in the empty space around them and then another, and then a series of quick slaps, until he found himself whimpering and crying as his ass reddened with welts. It was all part of the game, Logan could smell Victor's increased arousal at having been cum on and the delivery of punishment, but a part of him felt ashamed at not being able to control himself. Creed continued to rain slaps on his backside, some swift and sharp, some resounding and open-handed. It stung, making him bite down on his lip to stop him from crying out, which would only spur the blond on further.

Finally, the spanking stopped and Victor entered him again, with Logan propped up on his forearms, and a handful of the spent semen to used as lubricant. Victor kept drawing out slowly then slamming back into his ass with a grunt until he couldn't take the tension anymore and his pumping sped up.

"You love me?" Creed grunted between thrusts and his gritted teeth. The runt gave an unintelligible noise making the other prompted him again. "Say you love me!" Claws bit into flesh, drawing blood.

"I love you! I love you." He gasped as Creed's orgasm erupted inside of him and dripped down his legs. They collapsed in a heap on the ground, sweating and raking in ragged breaths until they were able to muster the energy to untangle themselves from each other. "I love you."

Victor snaked an arm around the runt's body and pulled him close, enjoying the intimacy of after sex cuddling just as much as the fucking itself, but he would never admit it.

"Hey Victor?" Logan nuzzled his nose into Creed's side burn, blowing into his ear.

"Yeah runt." Came the deep sigh of contentment.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks darlin'. Maybe we should start doin' this for your birthday too."

"I think I'd like t'fuck your ass instead of beat it for once." Logan laughed lazily.

"That's the closest yer gonna get to beatin' my ass, kid." Creed snickered "Now take a good breather, my birthday ain't over yet."


End file.
